This invention relates to ornaments and, in particular, to flower-like ornaments.
Ornaments having a flower-like or bow-like configuration such as, for example, a poinsettia shape, are well known and find significant use as decorations, particularly, during the holiday season. Typically, ornaments of this type are fabricated using a number of separated, flat strips of material whose ends are tapered or inclined inwardly to form points.
In fabricating a flower-like ornament with these strips, the strips are first individually double creased longitudinally. The creased strips in aligned, adjacent relationship are then compressed and held together at a central region. Once the central region is tied, the portions of the strips which extend from the compressed central region form petal-like configuration for the ornament. By bending and adjusting these portions in varying amounts, the desired flower-like ornament results.
Because of the inability to easily hold and align the separate creased strips, the above fabrication procedure is time consuming and difficult. Furthermore, the symmetry realized from ornament-to-ornament is not always consistent. This has caused fabricators to look to other ways of fabrication. One way which has found some degree of use is to hold the creased strips together in a jig or other holder during the fabrication process. However, this procedure increases the cost of fabrication and has not significantly decreased the fabrication time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a flower-like ornament whose configuration is such as to allow for quicker and easier fabrication.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a flower-like ornament whose configuration is such as to allow for more consistent symmetry from ornament-to-ornament in the fabrication process.